


ASH

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru stands there, stunned and it takes all his energy not let his mask fall, to maintain the control in front of the dozen of cameras showed in his face.





	ASH

Yuzuru stands there, stunned and it takes all his energy not let his mask fall, to maintain the control in front of the dozen of cameras showed in his face. He somehow expected it but it still hurts to see how his hopes and dreams turn into ash.

Silver never hurt this much than how much it did today, back in Japan in front of the crowd of his loving country. He feels alone, he doesn’t want to mingle with the Americans unless it’s necessary. It pains him to be the only one receiving a consolation medal from all his hardworking and fighting Team members. Yuzuru can’t look them in the eyes, feeling he betrayed them by not winning gold, by winning a medal at all. He knows, he hears from all of them how they are proud of him, for fighting for Japan even if he is still injured. Yuzuru shares hugs and whispers of discontentment. 

Yuzuru knows but it still feels like he rose like a phoenix before the free program only to crumble back into a pile of ash by the end of it. The disappointment lingers, digs itself in his skin, flesh and bone like a hawk caught on it’s pray.

Yuzuru wonders if he will be able to rise again or remain like he is right now.


End file.
